The Reality and Lies
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Tindak tanduk yang membuat sepasang manusia itu menggigit bibir bawah mereka getir. Tidak ada hubungan khusus yang mereka jalani selain dua orang asing yang saling memiliki tujuan terhadap masing-masing diri mereka. Rencana yang telah tersusun sempurna itu hancur begitu saja ketika kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei—apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk balas budi padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku—aku—"

"Hei... aku memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau tubuhmu saja."

"Apa?"

"Satu kali bercinta hutangmu mengurang 9000¥—"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis itu memunguti pakaian nya yang terhampar di lantai marmer putih dingin yang diinjak oleh kaki telanjangnya. Jejak air mata yang menjalur di pipinya terlihat mengering. Mata Aquarimanenya terlihat kosong. Hatinya berselimut kacau dan gundah. Hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang dipasang di kamar itu membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Dingin yang benar-benar menusuk tulangnya. Membuat perasaan nya semakin kacau.

Tidak ada isakan. Tidak ada lelehan air mata. Tidak ada getaran di tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah gumaman kecil bernada pilu yang teruntai dengan lirih dari bibir ranum gadis itu—sedikit miris dan getir terkandung di dalamnya. Meski tidak ada lelehan air mata yang tergenang di matanya yang indah—nyatanya hatinya tengah menangis saat ini. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya—nurani kecil dengan perasaan tergurat itu menjerit tidak rela. Tidak menerima takdir yang tengah dijalaninya sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tawa pelan yang meluncur dengan indah dari bibir tipis itu membuat sepasang mata Aquarimane yang melihatnya merasa menghangat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri ada kilatan bahagia yang tercipta dari sepasang iris yang sedari tadi menatap kearah gadis bermanik berbeda dengan nya itu. Gadis yang tengah duduk bersila di ranjang rumah sakit dan cemilan apel di tangan nya. Sementara bibirnya terus menerus menceritakan tentang pengalaman barunya di rumah sakit yang dia tempati seminggu yang lalu itu.

Gadis berambut pirang terurai dan bermata kelabu itu mengepalkan tangan nya semangat—tawa ceria kembali meluncur dengan indah dari bibirnya yang tipis dan agak kering. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik membuatnya tampil begitu anggun. Tidak dapat dipungkiri hal itu.

"Kau tau Ino—dia bahkan sudah mengajakku kencan ketika kita baru bertemu! Dia benar-benar gila!"

Dan tawa indah yang terbahak keras keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita itu. Mau tidak mau membuat sudut bibir wanita yang dipanggil Ino itu tertarik—membentuk senyum lebar yang manis. Meski saat itu hatinya menangis—meski saat itu jiwanya berteriak—meski saat itu mulutnya kelu harus mengeluarkan kalimat apa. Ia tidak tau. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan arti pilu yang sesungguhnya. Seolah bibir itu adalah kunci dimana malapetaka terjadi.

Mata kelabu itu menatapnya. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh saudara pirangnya tersebut. Tidak dapat dikatakan apa maksud dari wanita itu menatapnya. Intimidasi? wanita itu bukan seorang gadis yang pintar untuk mengorek informasi lewat tatapan mata. Dia lebih senang menggalinya dengan sikap dan tingkah lakunya yang terkadang kasar.

"Ngomong-ngomong—darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk operasiku?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha-san."

"... Ya?"

"Tolong—tolong—tolong aku."

"Hei, tenanglah. Apa yang bisa aku tolong?"

"Operasi kakakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bibir tipis itu tergurat. Senyum tipis penuh makna yang membuatnya terlihat amat sangat tampan. Tidak ada yang dapat meragukan hal itu. Kecuali seseorang tuna netra yang bertemu dengan nya. Selain itu—tidak. Raut puas yang ditampakkan oleh wajahnya membuat wanita menjerit-jerit. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada wanita disekitarnya kini.

Kamar.

Itulah yang tengah ditempati oleh sang Uchiha bungsu sekarang. Dengan piyama berwarna merah maroon dan celana katun berwarna sama—dia kembali menjadi sosok yang memukau. Uchiha Sasuke yang bukan sekedar tampan. Itulah yang tercap dalam setiap langkah dan penghargaan nya. Bukan sekedar tampan dan bukan pula sekedar pintar. Nyatanya ia adalah lelaki yang mempesona. Tidak ada yang dapat luput dari dirinya.

Kecuali gadis itu.

Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis yang lebih memilih bersama Sabaku no Gaara dibandingkan dengan nya. Gadis yang dengan tingkah lakunya yang energik dan bersemangat telah membiusnya. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata Aquarimane yang telah membuatnya terhipnotis—sehingga enggan untuk sekedar melirik kearah lain dimana semua wanita berjejer rapi untuknya.

Wanita yang selama ini membuatnya seolah anjing yang dengan setia mengikuti langkah tuannya. Gadis yang selama ini tidak dapat membuat dirinya berpaling kearah lain. Hanya dirinya. Tidak dapat dibayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika saja gadis itu tidak datang padanya.

Datang dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Membuatnya merengkuh gadis itu dalam satu dekapan erat dan posesif. Membiarkan air mata gadis itu jatuh berlinang. Saat itu ia hanya dapat menyeringai—pikiran nya tertuju pada gadis bungsu Yamanaka itu yang hubungan nya sudah berakhir dengan pria bermarga Sabaku. Dan ternyata dugaan nya salah.

Kakak gadis itu tengah sakit dengan usus buntu yang tengah dialaminya.

Namun setelah itu seringainya berkembang dengan pesat. Itu akan lebih mudah membuat gadis itu bersama dengan nya. Tanpa harus ada yang lain. Singkirkan Sabaku no Gaara? Itu mudah. Sangat mudah untuk ukuran nya. Tidak perlu ada campur tangan orang lain. Hanya jemarinya sendirilah yang harus ia gunakan untuk dapat membuat Sabaku terakhir itu hilang dari hati si gadis Yamanaka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha-san!"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou—Arigatou Gozaimasuta!"

"Apa?"

"Kakakku berhasil selamat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jemari agak kurus itu meremas seprai putih yang sudah tidak karuan di bawahnya. Rintihan-rintihan kecil terurai dari bibirnya yang agak sedikit terbuka. Deru nafasnya yang naik turun membuat dadanya terlihat semakin membusung. Rambut pirangnya telah terurai. Tanpa ikatan lain.

Gerakan demi gerakan itu berlalu. Kenikmatan syahwat dirasakan oleh keduanya. Meski batin gadis itu tidak rela. Menyangkal apa yang dilakukan nya. Namun itu tetaplah terjadi. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan nya dari kekasihnya—seperti seorang jalang yang beraksi atas ranjang dengan bos dari kekasihmu sendiri.

Lantunan demi lantunan desahan manis itu kembali terurai. Membuat hati pria itu bergemuruh hebat mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi kesenangan merajai dirinya. Entah selimut tebal dengan bahan apa yang kini menghangatkan hatinya—getaran demi getaran kembali dirasakan olehnya. Membuat erangan kecil bernada puas terurai dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Deru nafas yang bergemuruh dirasakan oleh keduanya. Membuat sesuatu lain yang terasa. Tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa itu menyakitkan. Tidak. Tidak pula menyenangkan. Tidak. Mereka sama-sama bergelung di atas ranjang dengan menutupi kebenaran yang selama ini sudah tersaji di depan mereka.

Seolah mereka menutup muka dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka yang melakukan nya tanpa berpikir bahwa kenyataan yang mereka jalani sekarang akan kecewa pada nantinya. Sesuatu hal lain yang membuat mereka menangis pada akhirnya. Mereka seorang pendusta yang mengingkari kenyataan.

Gadis Yamanaka itu yang menutup muka dan melakukan apa saja untuk hutang budinya meski dia tau bahwa dia telah menyakiti hati lelaki lain. Status berpacaran yang disandangnya tidak berpengaruh jika sudah dalam kuasa lelaki Uchiha itu. Sepenuh hati ia akan melakukan nya. Pikiran nya hanya terporos pada saudara perempuan yang dimilikinya. Tidak ada hal lain setelah itu. Pernyataan sederhana dengan kata aku setuju adalah kedok belaka ketika menilik hati kecilnya yang tersedu. Sebuah kemunafikan yang teruntai dengan poker face.

Geraman dan geraman itu menjadi awal titik dimana kelakuan mereka akan berakhir. Melepas sebuah cairan dari masing-masing kenikmatan yang telah mereka lalui. Dengan itu, semuanya berakhir. Hanya tinggal menghitung berapa kekurangan dari hutang yang telah ia miliki.

Tubuh mereka ambruk. Dengan kelelahan terhadap apa yang mereka rasakan. Namun tidak dengan jiwa mereka—jiwa mereka kembali menangis. Membodohi diri mereka sendiri bahwa itu adalah hal baik dari pengkhianatan jahat yang mereka lakukan. Dengan satu tujuan tertentu mereka melakukan nya.

Tindak tanduk yang membuat sepasang manusia itu menggigit bibir bawah mereka getir. Tidak ada hubungan khusus yang mereka jalani selain dua orang asing yang saling memiliki tujuan terhadap masing-masing diri mereka. Rencana yang telah tersusun sempurna itu hancur begitu saja ketika kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka.

Tidak ada pembuktian khusus dengan itu. Sesuatu yang perih menyerang dan membuat batin kecil di dalam lubuk hati mereka menangis tersedu ketika kenyataan kembali memukul relung hati mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata sewarna kelabu itu memandang kearah depan. Tangan nya memegang pulpen bertinta biru itu dengan erat. Sedangkan bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis namun sarat akan makna. Bola matanya bergulir. Mengarah kearah tag name yang terpasang di kemeja pemuda itu. Kepalanya mengangguk. Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan yang tengah dijalaninya sekarang.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Gadis manis itu mengangkat satu alisnya dengan senyum tipis yang tergurat. Wajahnya yang tenang dan penuh wibawa membuat orang lain segan padanya. Ruangan yang di isi dengan sofa, tv, dan meja kerja itu membuat ruangan santai tersendiri di perusahaan besar—dengan nama Uchiha yang disandang. Gadis itu dapat memasukkan apapun di ruangan nya.

Kepala bersurai merah itu menggeleng. Membuat tawa mulus meluncur begitu saja di bibirnya yang tipis dan ranum. Agak disayangkan di dalam hatinya kenapa pemuda yang terlihat pintar dan menawan itu tidak mengetahui maksud sebenarnya ia berada disini. Meski hatinya menimbang-nimbang, berapa harga yang cocok untuk dapat berada satu malam di ranjang bersamanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke menyuruhku untuk memindahkan dirimu kemari. Dia menyayangkan kenapa perusahaan nya penuh dengan orang-orang pintar—termasuk kau. Makanya dia menyuruhku untuk memasukkan dirimu ke perusahaanku saat ini. Jadi—selamat bekerja."

Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada lelaki bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu. Matanya yang kelabu kembali menelusuri wajah pria di depan nya. Garis rahang yang tegas, mata jade pucatnya yang datar, dan kharismanya yang tidak dapat dilunturkan membuatnya terlihat benar-benar mempesona. Pikiran nya kembali menghitung—berapa uang yang akan cukup untuk membayar pelayanan pria itu? Apa pula yang harus ia lakukan untuk dapat seranjang dengan pria bermarga Sabaku itu.

Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada adiknya itu—Uchiha Sasuke—karena telah memasukkan pria itu dalam perusahaan nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Onee-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin memasukkan seseorang dalam perusahaanmu."

"Tsk—apa-apaan itu."

"Aku jamin kau akan tertarik dengan orang ini. Lagipula, dia telah mengambil milikku."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi awas saja jika dia mengacaukan keuanganku."

"Tenang saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Masashi Kishimoto~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jemari panjang itu menyisir anak rambutnya ke belakang. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Sementara irisnya dengan awas memperhatikan sekitar. Matanya yang tajam namun memikat membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang Singa yang sedang mencari mangsa. Tidak dapat diragukan jika wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu mempesona. Senyumnya yang memikat serta sikap tubuh dingin nya yang selalu terpancar. Membuatnya terkenal dikalangan remaja. Tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi bahwa kabar yang selalu berhembus setiap minggu adalah Uchiha Sasuke si pria tampan yang selalu mengencani wanita berbeda setiap minggunya. Wanita yang hanya dikencaninya ketika berada di atas ranjang.

Ada seringai tipis yang berkembang pada ujung bibirnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia yang mengencani wanita yang berbeda hanya untuk membuat Yamanaka itu menoleh padanya ternyata sia-sia. Sebegitu bodohnya ia karena meyakini di dalam hati kalau Ino akan cemburu. Nyatanya? Tidak. Gadis Yamanaka itu akan datang padanya seraya mengatakan aku mencintaimu ternyata salah besar. Karena setelah itu Sabaku no Gaara resmi berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Meski ia sering berganti-ganti wanita, namun tetap saja—Yamanaka Ino tetap bergandengan tangan dengan Sabaku no Gaara tanpa pernah melirik kearahnya. Meski hati sering kali dongkol dan menggeram marah, namun—apa yang bisa dilakukan, jika pada akhirnya Ino akan tetap bersama dengan Gaara?

Perasaan tidak nyaman menjalar di hatinya. Getaran hati yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukainya. Ino memang jatuh ke tangan nya saat ini, namun—benarkah dalam hatinya dia melupakan Gaara yang notabene kekasihnya sekarang?

Bola mata Onyx itu menatap kearah jam tangan berwarna hitam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan nya. Decakan sesekali meluncur dari bibirnya yang tipis. Wajahnya tetap datar. Namun hatinya mungkin dongkol luar biasa. Tidak dapat dibilang bahwa moodnya sedang baik kali ini—nyatanya dirinya sedang kesal. Entah berapa lama dirinya menunggu wanita itu diruangan ini. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci—tidak kecuali untuk menunggu wanita itu kemari.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kepalanya spontan menoleh. Menemukan seorang wanita lengkap dengan Blazer dan Rok rampel yang lebih tinggi dari lutut itu. Senyum Inosen di wajahnya yang manis seolah menutupi semua kebusukan yang dia lakukan di belakang dunia. Mata kelabunya yang indah dan menawan membuat parasnya benar-benar terlihat bercahaya. Seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, padahal dia sudah melewati kepala dua.

Kaki wanita itu yang terbalut Heels hitam melangkah dengan langkah anggun kearah pria Uchiha itu yang duduk dengan raut dingin nya. Parasnya yang tampan terlihat tertekuk. Seolah tidak menyukai wanita yang kini duduk di depan nya dengan menyilangkan kakinya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia tidak menyukainya. Waktu adalah segalanya—namun dengan entengnya wanita itu malah duduk di depan nya tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun.

Mata kelabunya tetap memandang lelaki Uchiha itu dengan tatapan seperti biasanya. Inosen—seolah benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan hingga merubah mood Uchiha bungsu itu hingga level terendah.

"Jadi—apa yang kau inginkan dariku Otouto-chan?"

Mata kelabu itu tetap memandang kearah mata Onyx di depan nya dengan pandangan menggoda—sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis dan menawan andalan nya yang biasanya mampu membius kaum lelaki. Tangan gadis itu berpangku di atas paha. Tidak menunjukkan adanya gerak lain selain hal itu.

Tidak sebagai menggoda adiknya, hanya saja mempermainkan adik yang selama ini jauh darinya dan memiliki tingkat ego dan keangkuhan yang tinggi membuat dirinya susah di dekati. Wajahnya yang tampan adalah modal utama para wanita meraih lelaki itu—dan yang kedua adalah dompetnya yang selalu tebal.

Seringai Sasuke berkembang. Raut puas pria itu terlihat benar-benar seperti kemenangan yang alami. Tanpa memandang kelicikkan yang dipertaruhkan nya. Dia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Semua yang benar-benar harus terkabulkan.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk benar-benar menjadikan dia sebagai milikku."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sabaku-san."

"Ne?"

"Anou—ada pesta di perusahaan Aburame nanti. Mau datang bersamaku sebagai partner?"

"Bisakah saya menolak?"

"Tidak. Itu adalah jawaban nya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senyum seringai wanita berambut gelap itu diam-diam berkembang. Tangan nya mengapit tangan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Seringainya terganti dengan senyuman begitu seorang wanita berambut merah muda tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka dengan mata membentuk love.

Ada getaran aneh ketika Hinata melihatnya. Gadis yang berasal dari keturunan Haruno itu bisa disebut sebagai mulut dari biang masalah yang terbiasa terjadi. Teman masa sekolahnya dulu—salah satu gadis populer karena kecantikan nya. Matanya yang berwarna zamrud memandang kearah Sabaku bungsu itu dengan pandangan wow sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Uchiha tengah yang berdiri dengan raut tidak sukanya.

"Aish—dari dulu kau memang selalu menggandeng pria dengan mudah, Hinata-chan."

Dia tertawa. Tawa halus yang membuai di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Hati gadis Uchiha itu merasa mengganjal. Apalagi ketika tatapan kedip yang diarahkan oleh gadis keturunan Haruno itu kepada lelaki yang berada disampingnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Sakura-san. Tapi kami akan pergi. Jaa—"

Kakinya kemudian melangkah. Berbalik dengan paksa kearah lain yang menampilkan ruangan yang agak lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan ruangan utama yang hanya diisi oleh segelintir orang berdasi dan berkantong tebal yang hanya bisa membanggakan kekayaan mereka tanpa memandang yang lebih miskin dari diri mereka. Tidak ada yang dapat membicarakan sosok mereka yang sok kaya padahal terkait hutang dimana-mana.

Uchiha itu mendengus. Membuat perhatian dari sang Sabaku bungsu teralihkan. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang dilapisi dengan keheranan di dalam hatinya. Mata berwarna kelabu itu memutar. Memperlihatkan kebosanan nya yang tengah dialaminya sekarang ini. Bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki berwajah tampan dan dikelilingi dengan rubah betina yang siap menerkam pasangan yang sedang digandengan nya kini. Itu menyebalkan.

Senyum seringainya berkembang. Ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika matanya menatap counter kecil di sudut ruangan yang tengah ramai diduduki oleh kau pemuda dan pemudi. Ada perasaan puas yang menjalar ketika ia merasa ia harus melakukan nya. Satu sisi ia meyakininya bahwa inilah yang terbaik, dan sisi lain meyakinkan nya bahwa ia harus mundur dan berkata kepada adiknya bahwa ia bukanlah wanita yang menjadi robot semata-mata untuk kebahagiaan lelaki itu.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Seberapapun hatinya berkata bahwa ini adalah jalan yang salah, ia akan tetap melakukan nya. Toh, Ibunya sudah mempercayakan padanya untuk membahagiakan pemuda itu apapun yang terjadi, bukan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okaa-sama..."

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Hinata-chan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau mengidap penyakit itu? Kronis—Tsk—kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan mati?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kepalanya terangkat. Menunjukkan status tingginya seorang Uchiha di mata siapapun. Tidak terkecuali di depan gadis berambut pirang yang kini sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan wanita yang memilih bunganya. Senyumnya yang memikat serta pandangan matanya yang hangat membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta dalam satu biusan kuat. Uchiha itu merasa kalah. Kalah dengan perasaan nya sendiri yang tidak dapat ia cegah.

Tangan itu kemudian terkepal.

Membayangkan begitu gadis itu kembali lagi pada kekasihnya dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman menawan—membayangkan kembali bagaimana mereka menikah dan akhirnya memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Dengan satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Mereka hidup bahagia dan sempurna. Sedangkan dirinya? Hidup sendiri dengan hati dendam dan iri melihat dua orang sejoli itu bermesraan.

Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tentu saja.

Dengan kakak perempuan yang melakukan apa saja untukmu dan dengan uang yang selalu membuatmu beruntung, kau dapat melakukan apapun—tidak terkecuali dengan bungsu Uchiha yang sekarang tengah menyeringai senang itu. Jika memang sekarang wanita itu sudah memikirkan caranya, dia pasti akan segera melakukan nya.

Karena para Uchiha tidak suka menunggu waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan nya. Meski ia akan mengorbankan kakaknya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu—ia tidak akan pernah perduli. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan gadis bermata Aqua cantik itu.

"Uchiha-san—kau melamun. Kopimu sudah mendingin, mau aku hangatkan kembali?"

Gadis itu berdiri. Dengan apron yang menggantung di pundaknya, dan raut lelah yang dihiasi dengan titik bahagia—gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik dengan sendirinya. Tidak perlu make-up tebal, pakaian mahal ataupun lekuk tubuh yang dipertontonkan—gadis itu telah sukses menjadi primadona dan malaikat tersendiri di hatinya. Tanpa ada hal lain yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu—cinta yang sederhana. Tanpa alasan ataupun ucapan.

Cintanya terlalu sederhana. Terkadang ia sering membandingkan—perasaan yang dirasakan nya ini adalah sebuah cinta atau obsesi. Obsesi? Ya. Untuk mendapatkan gadis itu hingga melibatkan campur tangan kakak perempuan nya sendiri. Wanita cantik, pintar akting , namun memikat.

Uchiha Hinata.

Kepala Uchiha bungsu itu memutar. Menyadari keganjilan yang ternyata adalah toko yang sudah tutup. Tidak tersadari olehnya karena ia berdiam diri dengan pikiran nya sendiri tentang gadis itu. Mendapatkan cara untuk gadis itu datang sendiri ke pelukan nya tanpa harus ada hal lain.

Senyum seringai Uchiha itu berkembang. Memandang wanita yang berdiam diri di depan nya dengan pandangan nakal.

"Bagaimana jika tubuhku yang kau hangatkan?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak perlu hal lain, Hinata. Bahagiakan Sasuke—hanya itu."

"Tsk—bahkan ketika kau sekarat saja permintaanmu masih menyusahkan, eh."

"Jangan terlalu dingin, nanti semua laki-laki kabur."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menikah—jika pada akhirnya hubunganku dengan dia akan seperti hubunganmu dengan Otou-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Deru nafas itu terdengar mendengung. Jeritan-jeritan kenikmatan surgawi yang terasa. Begitu nikmat dengan syahdu ketika remasan demi remasan di seprai mewakili semuanya. Menjadi saksi bisu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda dan pemudi itu di atasnya. Tanpa bisa berbicara ataupun sekedar melakukan hal yang mengingatkan mereka bahwa ada saksi di ruangan yang temaram itu.

Tubuh polos—tanpa sehelai benangpun melingkari mereka—beradu di atas ranjang tanpa pengamanan yang membuat mereka mengingat bahwa sesuatu yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Surai panjang berwarna gelap itu menempel ketika keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Deru nafasnya kembali tidak beraturan. Merasakan bagaimana surgawi dunia melandanya.

desahan-desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya membuatnya menggigit bibir. Nyeri pada dadanya membuatnya mengakui secara tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah hal yang salah. Namun logikanya kembali merasuk—mengatakan secara lantang, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menyesal ketika melakukan nya. Berkorban dengan seseorang yang telah dijaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

Gerakan itu kembali beradu. Ranjang yang berdecit dan nafas yang tidak seirama. Keringat yang saling menyatu membuat basah sekujur tubuh. Desahan dan erangan kembali menuai di udara. Membuat suara gaduh tertahan yang lolos dari bibir. Berirama memikat bagi yang mendengar.

Hati kembali menjerit pilu saat matanya yang berwarna kelabu melihat wajah pemuda itu. Warna merah yang menjadi surainya dan mata jade yang bahkan tertutup untuk sekedar melihat siapa orang yang berada di bawahnya. Tanpa perasaan seolah boneka manekin yang sengaja dipahat dengan sempurna oleh sang pencipta. Hanya dua orang seperti robot yang melakukan sesuatu itu dengan tubuh mereka—tanpa hati yang melibatkan semuanya.

Jeritan itu teredam. Cairan hangat membasahi dirinya. Terkulai ambruk dengan perasaan kecewa yang menyelimuti. Nyeri kembali menusuk relung hatinya. Tidak dapat disangkal bahwa hal ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Penyesalan dan rasa takut menyelimutinya untuk pertama kali.

Tubuhnya bangun. Mengambil tasnya yang berada disamping nakas, kemudian mengeluarkan suntikan kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Bibirnya bergetar—tidak siap dengan apa yang ia jalani kini. Terikat janji dengan wanita yang sangat ia sayangi sekaligus wanita yang sangat ia benci.

Menguatkan hati. Lagi-lagi ia akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk lelaki itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku cinta dia."

"Lalu? apakah aku perduli?"

"Dapatkan lelaki Sabaku itu untukmu dan aku akan mendapatkan Yamanaka itu untukku."

"Tsk. Bukan urusanku."

"Menjadi urusanmu. Kau masih terikat janji dengan Okaa-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Surai panjangnya yang berwarna pirang tergerai dengan indah. Tubuhnya polos. Berada di depan cermin besar tanpa ada rasa malu. Meski harus terlihat oleh lelaki bersurai gelap di belakangnya. Ia tidak perduli. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan nya sejak awal. Melunasi hutangnya dengan menjadi pelacur bagi pria itu sampai hutangnya tuntas.

Tanpa ada rasa malu yang menyelimuti dia berbalik. Melangkah dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Dagu terankat dan sikap angkuh yang muncul meski hati tersenyum pahit. Wanita jalang yang bersedia untuk melakukan apapan demi uang—mencoba melupakan bayangan bahwa hal yang dia lakukan ini adalah salah.

Hatinya kembali menjerit pilu. Ketika ingatan nya merasuk dengan bayangan seorang pria berambut merah yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya membuatnya lagi-lagi menelan pil pahit. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan olehnya takkan pernah termaafkan. Kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya takkan pernah kembali suci.

Desahan-desahan itu teredam. Tangan kokoh dan kasar yang menggerayangi tubuhnya membuatnya menggerang nikmat, sekaligus sakit. Sakit karena penyesalan selalu menggerayanginya ketika ia melakukan ini. Hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Meski ini adalah sebagai bayaran, namun tentu saja hal ini salah. Sangat salah.

Walaupun hatinya tau jika ini salah, kenapa tubuhnya tetap tidak sejalan? Kenapa tubuh dan logikanya tetap menuruti Uchiha itu? Kenapa ia tidak memberontak saat pria Uchiha itu mulai memasukinya? Memperdalam dirinya? kembali memasukkan dirinya dalam tubuhnya? Kenapa ia hanya diam?

Menikmati hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Hal yang seharusnya membuatnya menangis? Lalu kenapa bibir ini selalu mengerang? Membuatnya lagi dan lagi? Kenapa?

Jeritan seirama ketika cairan itu keluar membuat hatinya lega. Penyesalan tetap merambat di hatinya. Membuatnya serasa ingin menangis. Walaupun cairan asin itu sudah menggembang di matanya. Kenapa tidak menetes? Hal yang paling ia sesali ketika hal ini terjadi.

Pil pahit yang kembali tertelan di tenggorokan nya. Tentang dunia yang begitu kejam dan tidak adil. Membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah gadis terbodoh yang paling menyedihkan. Meski begitu—bolehkah ia berharap bahwa ia masih beruntung karena satu-satunya keluarga miliknya telah selamat?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kemari, Hinata-san? Tumben sekali."

"Aku ingin bayi tabung."

"Apa? Kau gila."

"Ini spermanya. Sudah aku tandai yang mana yang perempuan dan yang mana yang laki-laki. Tiga bulan lagi sperma itu harus membentuk telur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Masashi Kishimoto~**


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis pirang itu melengguh pelan. Menikmati bagaimana bibir tipis dan agak sedikit kasar itu di permukaan bibirnya. Sensasi yang sudah sering ia rasakan—namun seperti kecanduan—ia ingin lagi dan lagi. Seolah pemuda itu memiliki sihir tersendiri untuk menikmati tubuhnya dengan bebas. Kedua matanya masih tertutup. Malas membuka mata dan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur mengingat hari ini toko tidak dibuka. Hari minggu, waktunya ia libur bukan?

Helaan nafas terdengar berat di telinganya. Membuat matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat gorden yang entah oleh siapa dibuka. Kepalanya menoleh, menemukan Uchiha bungsu itu berada di sampingnya dan sedang memperhatikan nya dengan intens. Bibirnya kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. Hawa dingin yang terasa di tubuh polosnya membuatnya kembali menaikkan selimut.

"Kenapa sudah bangun, Uchiha-san?" Ino bertanya, dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Begitu manis dan cantik di mata Sasuke. Matanya masih belum rabun untuk melihat bagaimana gadisnya bertambah cantik seiring dengan waktu yang semakin berjalan. Perasaan yang tidak dapat ia acuhkan semakin berkembang, membuatnya benar-benar ingin mendapatkan gadis itu untuknya.

Seringai tipis terbit di wajah tampan nya. Gadis berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya mungkin kembali terlelap mengingat bagaimana semalam mereka bergelut di ranjang, pasti membuat gadis itu lelah.

Singa betina cerdik dan licik yang sekarang pasti tengah mencoba untuk membantunya. Menggigit mangsanya secara perlahan sebelum meraup semua dagingnya. Memakan nya sendiri hanya untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan nya dengan cepat. Tidak perduli bagaimana gadis itu mengambil langkah dan jalan, asalkan Yamanaka tunggal itu berada dalam genggaman nya dengan cepat, ia akan mendukungnya dengan senang hati dan tanpa paksaan.

"Memikirkan apa, hmm?" Suara parau dan serak itu membuatnya menoleh. Terbangun dalam lamunan indah miliknya yang menawan. Menghanyutkan dan benar-benar egois.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Pemuda itu enggan menceritakan tentang apa yang ingin ia miliki. Tangan nya dengan posesif melingkari pinggang mungil Yamanaka itu. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam tulang selangka antara leher dengan bahu milik wanita itu. Membuat erangan yang indah di telinga rancu Sasuke. Menggigitinya kecil, ringisan yang keluar dari bibir tipis wanita itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali bangun. Suatu gairah yang tertahan akan kembali meledak kali ini.

"Aku tengah memikirkan bagaimana kalau ranjang ini kembali panas."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Uchiha-san—hei!" Ucapan bernada khawatir itu lolos dari bibir tipis seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang telah menemukan fakta dimana ia bangun dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang aman. Sekamar, bahkan seranjang dengan sang bos dengan keadaan tubuh polos tidak berpakaian. Fakta yang membuatnya kalang kabut saat ini.

Pikiran nya kembali melayang. Ingat waktu semalam dimana dirinya hanya minum segelas alkohol, dan sekarang, ketika ia bangun, ia sudah tertidur disini dengan gadis itu di sampingnya.

Hinata menggeliat. Menyamankan kembali tubuhnya dalam selimut dan bantal yang terasa sangat hangat pagi ini. Membuatnya kembali nyaman dan semakin ingin terlelap dalam kenyamanan yang sekarang ia rengkuh. Jarang-jarang ia seperti ini. Tidur hanya satu jam—dua jam—bahkan ia sering kali tidak tidur. Jadi ketika ada waktu seperti ini, ialah yang paling bahagia.

"Uchiha-san!" Gaara kembali berteriak. Menggoyangkan bahu wanita yang menjadi atasan nya itu. Ia tetap tidak nyaman.

Dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang sum-sumnya. Ia tidak berpakaian. Polos dan hanya mengenakan pelapis seperti selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bagaimana wanita yang berada di sampingnya ini bisa santai dan tertidur dengan udara dingin yang menyengat kulit ini?

"Engh—"

Mata Hinata mengerjap. Dia tersenyum kecil. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup mata dan mencoba mendaki alam mimpi yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Gaara hampir-hampir berteriak histeris karena wanita ini masih saja belum bangun. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh dirinya sendiri telanjang di balik selimut itu. Oh, great—apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Menyadari ada yang salah. Hinata langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan sekali gerakan. Rasa dingin menusuk tulang. Menaikan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, Hinata merasakan ada hal lain yang berbeda. Bulu romanya meremang, hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa punggungnya yang telanjang. Membuatnya membeliak karena melihat dada six pack milik Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sabaku!?" Tanyanya histeris dengan menatap lelaki itu nyalang.

"Aku tidak tau!" Gaara balik berteriak dengan menatap wanita yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan dingin.

Dan entah sejak kapan, dadanya terenyuh saat melihat air mata yang lolos dari mata rembulan milik sulung Uchiha itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tsunade sudah mengenal Hinata sejak gadis itu sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini oleh Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita yang menjadi adik kelasnya ketika masa SMP. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu seperti halnya sahabat, ia hanya sekedar teman baik. Meski awalnya ia mendekati wanita itu karena ingin dekat dengan Dan Kato, sepupu Mikoto.

Ia tau bahwa Mikoto adalah gadis baik. Bukan gadis keras yang mengajarkan putra dan putrinya untuk bersikap egois dan licik.

Menumpukan kepalanya ke atas tangan, Tsunade tidak berpikir untuk mengecam anak Mikoto telah dirasuki Iblis. Ia rasa gadis manis itu tidak seperti ini. Dia anak baik dengan segala ramah tamahan nya, mirip seperti Mikoto. Pemalu dan manis. Anak bungsu wanita itu adalah copyan dari Uchiha Fugaku jika dilihat secara intens. Dia hanya tidak memiliki rambut panjang seperti halnya pria itu.

Menggali kembali memorinya, ia akhirnya sadar.

Semuanya berubah sejak Mikoto meninggalkan mereka. Fugaku yang jarang pulang ke rumah. Hinata yang semakin dingin, dan Sasuke yang mulai sangat egois.

Hingga akhirnya Tsunade merasakan dadanya ngilu karena tidak dapat menggapai tangan mungil gadis itu untuk kembali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gaara tidak pernah ingin seburuk ini sebelumnya. Melihat wanita itu yang menepis tangan nya dan menatapnya penuh amarah. Tidak dapat ia pikirkan apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Menggali memorinya tentang kejadian semalam, ia malah merasakan pusing menyergap dirinya sekarang juga. Menyesal juga tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Hinata tengah berada di kamar mandi. Wanita itu mengurung dirinya di sana sejak 15 menit lalu. Tidak ada pikiran bahwa gadis itu tengah bunuh diri sekarang. Air shower yang sedari tadi terdengar juga tetap membuatnya tidak tenang. Resah menusuknya saat ini juga.

Ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama dia tidak berkata pada orang-orang bahwa dirinya telah melakukan itu. Namun kecaman brengsek berkumandang dalam pikiran nya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki tidak tau diri yang mengatakan semuanya dengan gamblang.

Meremas rambut merahnya, entah kenapa Gaara merasakan penyesalan yang tidak berujung kali ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun yang sudah disediakan sebagai fasilitas hotel, gadis yang tengah berendam di bathub itu bersenandung kecil seraya bermain dengan busa-busa kecil yang berada di dalam air. Shower sedari tadi menyala, namun tidak mengguyur dirinya yang tengah senang ini.

Apakah pemuda itu akan berpikir bahwa dia akan menangis terisak dengan menyesali semuanya? Dia berpikir apakah dirinya akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengiris denyut nadinya sendiri? Semuanya terlalu bodoh ia lakukan.

Tertawa kecil ketika menyadari bahwa ponsel yang berada di sisi bathub bergetar. Notifikasi pengiriman pesan kepada adiknya itu sukses.

Karena semuanya telah ia susun secara rapi dan sempurna.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Pesan masuk entah dari siapa. Ino berada di kamar mandi dan tengah membersihkan dirinya. Mengambil ponsel pintarnya, Sasuke mendapatkan pesan dari kakaknya.

_From : Hinata_

_Aku ingin mengirimimu apa, yah?_

_Menurutmu apa Sasuke-chan? Xixixi—tenang saja. Kau aman jika berurusan denganku. Kau akan menerima undangan pernikahanku satu bulan lagi._

Kening Sasuke berkerut membacanya. Kenapa terasa cepat sekali?

**Cklek**

"Melihat apa, Uchiha-san?"

Buru-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal. Ino keluar dengan hotpants dan tanktop yang membuatnya bergairah. Hampir tertawa jika mengingat bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin menggodanya saat ini. Ingin memberitahu jika kekasih wanita itu akan menikah dengan kakaknya. Menunggu reaksi wanita itu dan apa yang akan dikatakan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kemarilah dan kukeringkan rambutmu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ino pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Hidup bahagia bersama Gaara dan menyelamatkan kakaknya, Shion. Meminjam uang bank untuk membayar semuanya. Namun pikir lagi, rasanya sia-sia. Uchiha Sasuke akan terus membayanginya. Dia akan terus mengejarnya hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Karena Uchiha memiliki apapun yang ingin dia miliki.

Berdiri di bawah guyuran shower, dia merasakan dingin di hatinya perlahan-lahan menyebar dan membuatnya terluka.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara jika dia tau bahwa keperawanan nya sudah terengut oleh orang lain?

Menendang tembok kamar mandi, ia merasakan penyesalan yang tidak terganti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
